The renewal of the Spanish Speaking Mental Health Research Center (SSMHRC) for the period 12/01/78-11/30/83 is proposed. The overall objective of the SSMHRC is to advance basic and applied scientific knowledge on the mental health of Hispanics in the U.S., and thus contribute significantly to meeting the mental health needs of this population. This objective will be accomplished through the activities of the two Center Divisions. The Clearinghouse Division will continue and expand the production and dissemination of publications (including a bimonthly Research Bulletin, tri-annual monographs, and occasional papers), maintain a national directory of Hispanic researchers for referral purposes, provide technical assistance to researchers and service providers, and maintain/update a computer based bibliographic system to facilitate access to the pertinent literature. The Research Division will conduct basic and applied research of a high priority on the mental health of the Hispanic population. This research will follow a life cycle approach and will include studies of infancy, childhood, adolescence, adulthood, and the elderly. Additionally, the research will be based on a new and traditional theoretical orientation operationalized in terms of a Multidimensional Model of Ethnic Group Identity and Status. Furthermore, the Research Division will foster both multi- and interdisciplinary activities, as well as culturally sensitive research environment for students and scholars interested in research with the Spanish speaking. Finally, the SSMHRC, through the activities of its professional staff, will continue to provide leadership at a national level on matters of critical importance to the mental health of the Hispanic population in the U.S.